Fate brought us together Again
by rilenchan3700
Summary: There are two best friends. But FATE separates them.After 10 years Fate brought us together again
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Rilenchan here and this is my second story! Yehey!**

**Welp, Anyway me and My best friend Alice-tan make this! ^^ So as a Gift for her. (gives Alice-tan a Winter Miku plushies) **

**Oh just to let you know Rin, Len, Rei were 17 .**

**I hope you guys will like it!**

"_Len-kun, is it true that you're going far away? Why are you gonna leave me here? Why? Len-kun pls. answer me? Why?" a little girl with short blonde hair said while holding her best friends arms while crying so hard. "Why do hate Ri-chan?"_

"_I'm sorry Ri-chan but I have to, I promise I'll come back and I don't hate you Ri-chan." Len said while hugging his best friend so tightly while he was crying softly. "I promise I'll come back for you Ri-chan and I promise I won't forget you." Len said while giving Rin his very important necklace and place it on Rin's Neck._

"_There always wear this so that you can always remember me. Well, this is goodbye Ri-chan, pls. wait for me." Len said and before he go away he kissed Rin's forehead and quickly run to his parents to leave and going to America._

"_Promise me, that you will come back again." Rin whispered and go back to her room and cried on her bed until she fall asleep._

( After 10 years)

It has been 10 years since Len left me here in Japan. But I had been faithful that he will keep his promise and come back to Japan and tell me something…. IMPORTANT. He said.

I was in class sitting and looking at the window still wondering about 'him'. but suddenly my BEST BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD Miku said, "Rin…..I'm going to be honest, I don't think you should wait for him, seriously…Ugh….I think he won't come back. I mean, it has been TEN years….and your shining prince in Blonde hair still ISN'T here."

I was shocked to hear that from Miku, all of the people why it had to be from her….I got pissed so I stood up and Ran outside, while I was running I heard her yelled at me saying, " RII-CHAN WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

I ignored her…..I went to the Janitors Closet to hide from Miku and I cried and cried while I was thinking about what Miku said. Then suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and I saw Rei, an old friend of mine.

He said, "Why are you crying?" I was shocked to find Rei in the Janitors closet.

"Uhhmmm….Nothing…." I told him as I wiped my tears away.

"Is this about Len…..again isn't it?" He told me in a very caring tone.

Then I hurriedly changed the subject asking, "Wait. First, of all why you are here? Second, That is none of your business." I said in a coldly manner.

"I'm just cutting class and taking a nap." He told me in a very lazy tone.

"Seriously, you should pay more attention in your studies." I told him while shrugging my shoulders.

"Since when did you become my WIFE?!" He told me in aggressive and doubtful expression while smirking.

I just simply glared at him saying nothing. Then I stood up and tried to open the door but couldn't 'cause it was locked from the outside. Oh god what shall I (we) do now?

"I-It's LOCKED!" I said so very frustrated while kicking the damn door. Ughhh.

"W….What yo..you're j-jo-joking are-aren't you?" He said in a very scared expression on his face saying 'it's the end of the world people'. (A/N: Rei's expression was HILARIOUS XD)

"WHY WOULD I JOKE ABOUT THAT!?" I said aggressively.

"This is all your FAULT, if you haven't come in here the door wouldn't be locked, IDIOT.!" He said while pointing at me.

"While you're the one cutting classes here!." I said while pointing at him.

"WTH are you doing here if you're not cutting class!"

"It's dismissal time, you IDIOT."

We continued arguing like there is no tomorrow. Then I approached to hit him but instead I tripped on a toilet paper and fell on him in a very awkward position me on top of him and our face an inches apart and at the exact same moment the Janitor opened the door and was like. "WHAT…. IN THE NAME OF DAISY DUKES ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

Then he brought us to the faculty office stating that he saw us making out in the janitor's closet. We tried to explain what happened but they wouldn't listen and we ended up getting detention for THREE WHOLE WEEKS.

**After 2 months** of school I ended up being close to Rei and I think I'm starting to have feelings for him, and to think that we met in the janitors closet. It's 3 months till Christmas! I'm so excited hahaha!

One day, Rei called me to go to the place where Len, Me, and Rei used to play when we were kids and he….. asked me "Hey Rii-chan, Do you still like Len…?"

"I-I….don't know…" I replied.

"I see…" he said "Will you be here with me Rii-chan?"

I was shocked and I carefully said "Yes…Rei-kun!"

Then he leaned and held my face until the point where our lips touch.

**It was December**, then my aunt called me saying, "Rinny, can you pick me from the airport today? And also bring Rei your boyfriend. Is it ok?" and of course I replied a quick "YES" and I better tell Rei that he is coming with me in the airport.

*THE AIRPORT*

"Sigh…I wonder what time my Aunt will come?" I said in a very bored expression.

"Don't worry she'll come" Rei told me while putting his arm in my shoulders.

"I hope so."

We went to a café called "Sweets Café" to get a cup of cappuccino. While we we're talking to each other. I saw this guy with blonde hair pinned up, he is wearing a black leather jacket, a red tie and he had a sparkling cerulean blue eye…. He reminds me of Len. Then he noticed me and I could see the shock in his eyes and he approached us in the café and said "Rin, is that YOU?"

**LEN'S POV**

I saw 'her' with a familiar guy and I couldn't believe that it was actually her. Rin was wearing a yellow sweater and black skirt with black leggings and she's wearing those cute white hair clips on her hair and her signature white ribbon and she's still wearing the scarf I gave to her 10 years ago and with brown boots.

"RIN/LEN is that YOU?" We both say in the same time and pointing at each other with shocked in our eyes. The familiar black hair dude suddenly said, "Is that you Len?"

"Yeah, uhmmmm…..Who are you?" I replied with a questioning look in my eyes.

"It's me Rei, you know we used to play together with Rinny" he said with an innocent look on his face. Uhmmm… WHY is HE calling HER RINNY? I'M the ONLY ONE who could call HER RINNY.

"Ohhh…uhhh…Hey, Rei. Man long time no see."

"Hehehe, I know right. Ohh Len, know what…Rin's my Girlfriend now." He said proudly and with smile on his face while on the other hand I was shocked when I heard 'that'.

**A/N: Cliffhanger I know… but I hope you like this chap. And this would be my first very short story consists of three chapters. Hope you like it.**

**Alice: Pls. Review and Follow! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rilenchan: Wow! Thank you for all those who reviews and follow this storyy. I'm sooo happy! As a thank you gift…. Alice tan can you pls. get the Winter Miku plushies inside the box?**

**Alice-tan: YES MA'AM! (Gets the Winter Miku plushies and give it to rilenchan). Arigatou Guys for all the support.**

**Rilenchan: (gives the plushies to everyone)**

**Len's POV**

After I heard of what Rei just said I just stared at Rei to Rin then Rin to Rei.

"Uhhmmm….Rin can you pls. excused me and Rei?"

"Yeah…Sure" She told me. Then me and Rei stand up and go to the bathroom.

"Ummm…Rei, is it really true that you and Rin were dating? I mean..I know that you already know that I…that I LOVE HER."I told him as I hung my head down,

"I know that you love Rin, but I also love her just like how you love her." Rei told me as he patted my shoulder. "But look Len, she has been waiting for you for FREAKING 10 YEARS, you know what she almost give up and moved on." He told me and I just got into a conclusion…I thought all about what Rei just told me and all of them were right. I made Rin wait for me for 10 years and I also didn't want to tell her my feelings for her before I left because I know that it will just make her sad much more.

"You're right Rei, I really didn't deserve Rin after all." I told him and looking so rejected. "So pls. don't make her sad." I said before I go away but Rei stopped me.

"No, Len you deserve Rin much more than me . I know that you still love her and I had a feeling that she still love you more than me. I also know that she only looks at me as a brother and best friend and I know that you will be a very beautiful couple." Rei said with so much calm in his voice and it seems like it was ok for him.

"B….But you like Rin since we were kids, and why are you giving up on her?" I told him with such a concern and shock on my face.

"Yes I still like Rin but I know she will be much happier with you." He encouraged me.

"I-I s..see." I told him." Thank….you for being such a good friend, I….m sorry….too man." I added.

"Nah, it's ok….anyway I'm planning to break up with her since you're already here….I will move on and look for the girl that I will always love. I'll just give you a cue if I already break up with her." He told me and I just replied him with a nod and start to practice how to confess to her….Well since today is Dec.24, soooo….crap….I think I should confess on her at midnight that will be so cliché and what time is it now anyway? I looked at my watch and was shocked to look that it was already 11:00 pm.

"Ohhh….crap…" I muttered and starts to practice my confession and goes back to the Hotel I'll be staying in.

**Rin's POV**

When Len and Rei left to talk. My Aunt suddenly text me that she was here and looking for me so I hurriedly text Rei to tell him that my Aunt was here and already wants to go home. After I text him my Aunt and I rode on a taxi on our way home and we started to chat.

"So…how was your flight Luka-san?" I asked my Aunt.

"Oh! It was fine thank you!" she said cheerfully. "Wow…Rinny your boy friend is cuter than I expected!" she said while browsing pictures on my phone…WHAT?! She stole my PHONE! NOOOOOO!

"L-Luka-san!" I said, I could feel myself blushing!

"Awww! Now, Now….I'm just saying…" She giggled.

"So…Luka-san, was America great?" I suddenly changed the subject

"Oh! It was GREAT! I saw the white house, the empire state and lots of other places! It was AMAZING!" She said with her eyes sparkling with full of excitement. "I'm actually thinking of moving there someday…..hehehe!" she giggled.

We finally arrived home, but when we got there Len was carrying his bags to a hotel!

I suddenly said, "Is that Lenny?"

"Looks like it!" Luka-san said to me. We went inside and ate our Ramens while watching TV.

"Hey….Len and Rei, seems pretty handsome!"Luka-san told me while eating Ramen.

"Oh! U-Uh yeah" I blushed.

"So….Who do you love more?"

"Ummmm….LEN" I said sadly.

"Ohh…I see… Hurry up and go for him." She said and give me an encouraging smile.

Then Rei called me. "Hello?" I answered

"Rin….can you meet me at the playground?." Rei told me

"Sure!" I said.

I hurriedly went to the play ground.

"I'm here!" I said.

"Ohhhh….." He told me sadly.

"What is it?" I asked

"Hey I know you still love len….." He told me then hugged me.

"R-Rei….?" I said.

"You better get him then, before he leaves…" He let go of the hug and told me cheerfully.

"T-Thanks" I told him and run so very fast until I reach the hotel that Len had been staying on…I better stop him from leaving. When I entered the Hotel, I ask someone what's the room f Kagamine Len and she told me "Room 1199, Level 11"

"Thank you" I quickly said and entered the elevator and press 11. When I got in the floor, I quickly run to find the Room 1199, when I already found it I knocked at the door and suddenly it opened by Len who only got shower and is shirtless and I just blushed by the sight of it.

"Rin, I didn't expect you to come here." Len said and let me enter his room.

"Well Rei said that you're going to leave and…" I said while finding some words.

"Hahaha, Rei told you THAT? That Idiot. I'm not going to leave anymore Rinny I'm living here forever." Len told me while he was smiling at me.

"Really?" I asked him shocked.

"Yes, Ummm Rin… I…..ummmm…..I…..L-LoVE…..YOU." Len told me while our faces were only inches apart then suddenly Len closed the gap of the two of us and kissed me sooo passionately and I kissed him back to let him know I also Love Him back. I put my arms around his neck while he put his arms around my petite waist and pulled me closer.

After our kiss our forehead touching each other…

I replied to his confession, " I ALWAYS LOVE YOU LENNY" Then we kissed each other again.

**I hope you guys like this update and tell me If I should write a Epilogue?**

**Thank you for reading! Pls. Review, Follow and Favorite! ^^**


End file.
